gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hauptman/Thoughts on potential new schools for in das Finale
So here I was sitting, feeling a little bored when my mind was drifting into the real of thinking what a potential new school could possibly. Now, we have already gotten one new school with the first episode of das Finale but I have a hunch that we are going to see at least one more school make an appereance in any of the remaining 5 episodes though I doubt it will in the 2nd episode as we need to give BC their time in the spotlight. Now keeping in mind that any potential new school is going to have to introduce several new tanks, at least 2, that we have not yet seen before in the series, and that the tanks are going to have to be produced by that nation we don't seem to be left with many counties that could be used. I personally could only really make it to 3 countries that would meet the criteria. These being as follows. Canada; now Canada did produce a tank that was unique to itself, it also produced some tanks that were in essence copies of what the British were producing but as these have not yet made an appereance it should be easy to use these for the school. Now Maple's background also gives us a little hint and we do have 2 tanks in it that are, in my opinion, usable. - Ram mk II, first the most obvious, a tank that was produced by Canada itself and one that also has a bit of a more unique appereance to it in contrast to the Grizzly which is more or less a copy of the American M4A1. Now, if one were to take the mk II the Ram will find itself some decent firepower with the 6pdr while having the same degree of armor protection as the M4. - Valentine mk VI or VII, the first tank that was ever build by Canada and whiel not being a native design it was also the tank that was the most produced by Canada. Now the armor on the tank is good, very good for a tank of this size as it is comparible to the Sherman but where tehse models of tank have their shortcomings is in firepower, being based on the mk II these tanks still have the smalelr two man turret and are armed only with the 2pdr gun. Poland, the next one on the list and one that has become popular in no small parts thanks due being heavily feature in Ribbon Warrior, one thing that I should stress out though is that there is a high probability that the school and the characters will differ than how they are portrayed in RW. Unfortunatly Poland never produced all that many tanks as the occupation by Germany and Russia in 1939 ended all native tank development and that also means that Bonple is left with pre-war tanks that, if we are being honest here, will not offer much of a challenge. That said, we still have a couple of tanks that they could use. - 7TP, this was the most powerfull tank that Poland had in service at the outbreak out the war and it was produced in 2 major version, namely the dw ''which had dual machinegun turrets (this variant makes a brief cameo in the TV series) and the ''jw with it's single 37mm armed turret. These will likely form the mainstay of Bonple's tankforce as we can see in RW and at the sametime also be it's major weakpoint. - 10TP, a rather unique tank that reached the prototype stage and was extensively tested but the outbreak of the war ended the project before it could go into production. In many ways this is a Polish equivelant of the early British crusier tanks and the Russian BT series. Using the Christie type suspension it was a fast vehicle while sporting the same armerment as the 7TP jw. - TKS, another vehicle that has made several appereance in RW, namely the 20mm armed tankhunter variant. This is a very small vehicle which will help in its ability to conceal and spring an ambush although the 20mm will leave a lot to be desired against the common tanks that we see being fielded in the series. Hungary, third on the list, and this is a country that we have discussed her several times as its omission in the background is noticable and at the same time odd. After Germany this was the only other Axis country that had any meaningfull tank development and of the 3 listed here this is the only one that I feel would offer a realistic threat with regards to its material. - Toldi IIa and III, this was the premeir light tank of the Hunagrian army and underwent several modifcatiosn throughuot its service life, eventually resulting in the IIa series armed with a potent 40mm gun, and later the III which enjoyed better armor protection. - Zriniy I and II, much like most countries Hungary also produced a native assault gun, the main version that was produced was the II which was armed with a 105mm howitzer. A sinlge example of the I was produced mounting a long barelled 75mm gun which had similar performance to the German 75mm Pak 40 anti-tank gun. - Turan I, II, and III, the premier medium tank of the Hungarian army and the one that will likely for the mainstay of such a team. The same 40mm that we see on the Toldi IIa can also be found on the Turan I, for the II the armerment was improved by the mounting of a short barreleld 75mm gun, very similar to teh short 75mm used by Anglerfish early on in the series. The final development of the vehicle led to the Turan III which was now sporting improved armor and the same long 75mm as was used on the Zrinyi I. - Tas 44M, the most advanced tank that would emerge from the Hungarian tank development, in many ways this vehicle would approach the Panther but the destruction of the facility by the Americans in 1944 which also saw the loss of the 2 prototypes and most of the research data means that a lot of it's technical specificatiosn are lost to us. Category:Blog posts